Supernatural Valentine's Day: Quadrilha
by vickyloka
Summary: Quadrilha" de Carlos Drummond de Andrade. Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. Oneshot. Sem beta.


**Supernatural Valentines Day: Quadrilha**

AUTOR: VICKYLOKA

DATA: JUNHO 2009

N/A 1: Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

N/A 2: Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

_"João amava Teresa que amava Raimundo_

_que amava Maria que amava Joaquim que amava Lili_

_que não amava ninguém._

_João foi para os Estados Unidos, Teresa para o convento,_

_Raimundo morreu de desastre, Maria ficou para tia,_

_Joaquim suicidou-se e Lili casou com J. Pinto Fernandes_

_que não tinha entrado na história"_

_C.D.A._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela acordou e o primeiro pensamento que veio à sua cabeça foi "Dia dos Namorados..." Ela bufou, detestava essa data. Era um dia inútil, nunca tivera um relacionamento duradouro. Não seria hipócrita de dizer que o consumismo das pessoas a incomodava, na verdade queria alguém que lhe desse presentes. Não tinha tanta graça comprar ou roubar o que queria sozinha.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e se lembrou de quando era criança, seu pai vinha vê-la no Dia dos Namorados, ele dizia que ela era sua namoradinha, ela odiava isso! Alias quase tudo era motivo para ele vir visitá-la e ser "carinhoso" . Forçou-se a esquecer disso tentando pensar em outras coisas.

Surpreendeu-se quando um certo loiro de olhos verdes veio à sua mente. Dean, ela se pegou desejando que ele ligasse, que ele estivesse por perto. Sonhando com um desfecho diferente para aquela noite em que ela o seduziu aberta e claramente e ele comportou-se como uma donzela aborrecida... por um breve momento ela chegou a crer que ele gostou da cantada.

Como seria bom se ele ligasse agora, ouvir aquela voz meio rouca seria um grande presente de São Valentin, mas ele não ligaria, ele não era dessas coisas.

Mesmo que fosse, era claro que Dean a detestava e ela não podia culpa-lo, dera todos os motivos para isso.

Quase pulou da cama quando seu celular tocou. Ainda se recuperando do susto foi atende-lo.

O visor dizia Winchester, seu coração disparou.

Alo? Atendeu com sua voz mais sensual.

Hey Bella – a voz de Sam veio do outro lado, parecendo insegura.

Sam? – ela perguntou desapontada, mas ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

É ... oi...- ele parecia ansioso – tudo bem ?

Sim, por que ligou?

Oh, eu.. quero dizer... eu não sabia...se...Por acaso voce ficou com a minha faca?

Sua faca? Ela repetiu, divertida.

Do outro lado da linha Sam se amaldiçoava pela frase idiota, a única coisa em que conseguira pensar.

Não? – ele continuou – bom... ok então.

Algo que queira me dizer, Sam? – ela respondeu no seu melhor tom irônico divertindo-se com a situação.

Não, nada. Acho que vou desligar. Feliz dia dos Namorados. Ele terminou sem jeito.

Tchau, Sam – ela disse desligando.

Suspirou deitando-se de novo na cama. Sam Winchester a queria, sorriu.

Bem... parecia que ninguém teria seu objeto de desejo nesse ano, não?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bom, mais uma fic pro desafio. Gostei mesmo desse desafio e desde que começou minha mãe está pedindo para eu escrever uma fic da Bella (minha mãe tem o mesmo nome ehhe), aí está. Já estou com mais uma fic escrita mas essa só posto no dia 12! =D

Espero que gostem, reviews são sempre apreciados.


End file.
